Chains and Teddybears
by XxTheFireOkamiXx
Summary: Kine X Izaya (For DRRR Rare Pair month on tumblr) Izaya is a little ,Kine is his daddy


Izaya laughed happily, his eyes on the TV in front of him. what was on was a favorite show of his titled "Hanamaru Kindergarten." he was a regular adult; he was smart, worked as an Informant, but behind closed doors he was a little boy, He played with toys, watched TV shows most would say he was way too old to, he had a bed time, and he was well taken care of by his daddy.

He looked up as he heard the door open, knowing Daddy was home from work. The man was called Kine, at least in public by Izaya. He was a man a bit older then him, a freelance Detective and former yakuza executive who had helped him start his career as an info broker at the age of seventeen.

Izaya got up and ran to him, wrapping his arms around the man's waist. "Daddy! I'm so glad you're home! I missed you!" he said.

Kine smiled. "Have you been a good boy while Daddy was gone?" he asked, running a hand threw the Raven's hair.

Izaya let out a small giggle. "Yes, Daddy. I've been a good boy," he said, letting go of Kine.

Kine walked over to the couch and sat down. "Come here," he said, signaling the Raven to go and sit on his lap. Izaya did as told. Kine reached into a bag, pulling out a teddy. "Look what I have for you, baby boy," he said, placing a kiss on Izaya's forehead.

Izaya took the teddy, giving it a hug. "I love it," he said.

Kine smiled, hand trailing down, brushing against his little one's clothed thighs. Kine wrapped an arm around Izaya's waist, the other slipping into the Raven's pants.

"Daddy," Izaya moaned as his daddy began to stoke his cock. He hid his red face in Kine's chest.

"You know I don't like you hiding your face from me now, little one," Kine said as he used one hand to grab the Raven's chin, forcing Izaya to look up at him. "Tell me, have you been touching yourself when I'm not around?" Kine asked.

"N-no, Daddy. You said I can't touch myself without your permission because my body belongs to you," Izaya said.

"Don't lie to me, baby boy. I can tell when you are. I won't allow such behavior, you know that well," he said.

"I have not!" Izaya insisted, trying to look serious.

Kine smirked. "You know, if you want a spanking so badly, you could just ask," he said. Izaya's face turned a darker shade of red. "Now get up. You know what has to be done," Kine said.

Izaya got up, siting his new teddy down before bending over Kine's lap, giving Kine room to pull his pants down to expose his bare ass, which was still bruised from the other times Izaya decided to act up.

"Honestly, what am I going to do with you? You're just such a naughty little boy," Kine said. He gave The first slap to Izaya's rear, the Raven biting his lip to avoid letting a moan escape. A second slap followed quickly and Izaya couldn't help but let one out.

Kine stopped to take out a cigarette, placing it in his mouth, and lighting it. Izaya made a face of disgust. He hated the smell. Sure, his daddy was a heavy smoker, but it was a lot worse when he was actually smoking those things in front of him.

Kine took the cigarette in his hand, puffing out smoke, he then placed the tip of it to Izaya's bruised butt and Izaya moaned in response, taking some sort of pleasure from the pain he was given. Izaya felt another slap to his rear, starting to wiggle around, hopping for Daddy to spank him more.

Kine chuckled, "Naughty little slut, now, are you?" he said.

"Yes, Daddy. I'm a naughty slut," Izaya replied as a felt another slap to his rear.

"Do you like it when Daddy spanks you?" Kine asked.

"Yes Daddy" Izaya moaned.

"Do you want Daddy's cock in you, baby boy?" he asked, rubbing Izaya's ass.

"Yes please, Daddy. Fuck me good and hard like the slut I am," Izaya said.

Kine chuckled, "Well then, You're going to have to earn it," he said.

"But I want it now," Izaya whined. "I want Daddy's cock in me now. I want Daddy to tear up my tushie with his man meat."

Kine gave Izaya's butt another slap. "You know that whining won't get you what you want," he said. Izaya whimpered. "Get up," said Kine and Izaya did as Kine told him. Kine then led him to the bed, laying down before unzipping his pants and taking out his large cock. He brabbed Izaya by the hair and forced him down. "Suck" he said, and Izaya did so without hesitation, enjoying the taste of his Daddy's manhood. He sucked like it was the best lollipop he had ever tasted.

"Wow. Slow down, little one," moaned Kine as he stroked Izaya's hair. Izaya deep throated his Daddy like it was nothing , knowing Daddy enjoyed it and would praise him for doing such a good job. Kine held Izaya by his hair, beginning to feel his release come closer. "You're doing such a good job, little one. Daddy will reward you," he said as Izaya continued to suck him like candy. "Alright, baby. That's enough," he said. Izaya stopped, looking confused.

Kine got up and positioned Izaya on all fours, taking out a tube of lube. Izaya shivered as he felt his Daddy began to lube him up, his ass desperate to swollow that cock. "Please fuck me hard, Daddy," he said, wiggling his ass in the air.

Taking that as a sign his little one was fully prepared, Kine positioned himself, and thrust hard into his baby boy's ass. Izaya let out a loud moan, gripping the sheets under him. Kine waited a minute, waiting for his little to sign he was ready.

when Izaya gave him the ok, he started to move, pumping his little one as he began to thrust, enjoying hearing his little scream in pleasure, making sure to hit just the right spot every time.

"Daddy, I'm gonna cum!" he screamed .

Kine gripped his little's cock as he continued to thrust, and feeling his own release draw near, he only let go as he released his load into the Raven, allowing his little one to have his release as well. They both collapsed onto the bed, Kine holding his baby boy close as they drifted to sleep.


End file.
